The First Year After the War
by katjsh
Summary: Hermione kept a journal after Dumbledore's death to keep an accurate record of her experiences. These are the entries of her final year at Hogwarts.


The war was over. Hermione looked around the castle at the rumble and the broken but alive people that surrounded her. Being the brilliant mind that she was, Hermione knew the events needed to be written down for future generations. Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out the journal she had been keeping for the last two years, she started it the night after Dumbledore's murder.

3 May 1998

Harry, Ron, and I returned to Hogwarts last night through a newly formed secret passage way connecting the room of requirement to the Hog's Head. When we arrived we learned that many of our class mates had sought refuge in the room. The magnitude of the abuse suffered at the hands of the Carrows was widespread. We came to find what we believed to be the final Horcrux the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. What we hoped would be a quiet and covert mission turned into the Final Battle. It was awful. We evacuated as many underage students as we could some returned to fight mostly Brave Gryffindors and loyal Hufflepuffs. We lost so many I don't even know how many, Fred Weasley, Tonks and Remus Lupin, we almost lost Ginny too. Ron and I went to retrieve a basilisk fang from the chamber of secrets to kill the cup. We found the diadem in the room of requirement Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed us into the room Crabbe cast an uncontrollable fiendfyre he died. We barely saved the other two and the fire got the diadem. We then discovered the snake was a Horcrux, it was Neville that got her in the end. We also learned Severus Snape was a brave double agent, Dumbledore ordered his own death, and Snape was only following orders. It was also revealed that Harry was the final Horcrux and only after Harry is killed by Voldemort could he also be killed and end this war. Harry did it. Harry delivered himself to die for all of us, after his death it seemed we were given a protection from the death eaters. Some unexplained miracle happened and Harry's soul was returned to his body the curse only took the part that was a Horcrux. This is all I can bare to write at the moment. I know we should celebrate the good right now I just can't find it in me.

5 June 1998

I don't want to worry Mrs. Weasley but I really need to set off for my parents soon. I wanted to wait until after the burials they went on for weeks. George spends all day at Fred's grave and most of the night he only returns to the burrow when one of us makes him. He only stays long enough to reassure his mum he won't leave her too. Mrs. Weasley finally convinced Kreacher to add hands to her clock, she won't let Harry or I out of her sight because we weren't on her clock. I really do love her. Ronald and I seem to be leaning on each other much more than usual, the war changed Ron. He's more mature and I never knew he listened to all the things I said I mean I ramble on quite a bit. The four of us, Ginny is almost always with us now, I don't think we'll ever be a trio again; made a plan for the summer Ron and I will set out on July 1st to find my parents, Harry will spend one summer at the Burrow and be a kid. On September 1st if we haven't located my parents we will return to England without them for now, Harry will start training to be an Auror, Ron along with Lee Jordan will open the joke shop and Ginny and I will return to Hogwarts for our final year.

15 July 1998

We found my parents! They weren't angry at the memory charms or new life they were upset that I could've died and kept so many secrets about my world from them. My Dad was quite furious that not only did I spend nearly a year in a tent with two boys but that one of them was now my boyfriend and we are sharing the tent again. We almost died for the world; I think we're entitled to a little pre-marital sex. Ron and I decided to return to the Burrow to enjoy our last summer and maybe the only carefree summer we've ever really had.

17 August 1998

Our letter's arrived from Hogwarts I don't know what we expected but it was most definitely a change. Due to the extensive damages the building would not be able to accommodate all the students. They would only be accepting 7th year students, and muggle born who lost last year's education. McGonagall was also turning empty class rooms into suites to house six students per suite, with a minimum of one student from each house represented and no more than two from any one house. The common rooms were sealed this year, the school needed unity. This was the one time I decided to use what I had done to get what I wanted. I floo called McGonagall to request I pick my own roommates. McGonagall agreed Ginny and I talked for an hour deciding who to ask for we decide on Luna, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones both Hufflepuffs and for a Slytherin Ginny suggested Astoria Greengrass, she said she always seemed the least Slytherin like of all the ones in her year and I didn't want any from my year so it was decided.

1 September 1998

The train ride was depressing it was ghostly quiet. We were all nervous to return I think. Some of us hadn't been there since the end of our fifth year. The great hall looked much the same but again instead of house tables there were small round tables four chairs to a table one for each house. Ginny and I walked towards the front and sat at adjacent tables so we'd be close. I stared down at my plate I didn't want to look anyone in the face. The blue chair pulled out and Padma Patel sat down I sighed at least it was a familiar face. Then the yellow chair and it was Ernie MacMillan I wanted to scream, and then I thought I'd die when none other than Malfoy pulled out the green chair at my table. He actually apologized for all the horrible things he's done. I don't know if I should believe him, he seemed sincere but he did and said horrible things to me for years. I know I don't want to die like Sirius and Snape still holding school grudges. I don't know if I should tell Ron and Harry. The building still needs lots of repairs many magical people from around the world are coming to help; similar to muggle missionaries some may stay for months or only a few weeks. The plan is to be able to fully open next year with a full class of years 2-6 and a double 1st year class. We have some younger students here this year the muggle born that missed last year so that they can rejoin their class mates. Quidditch will still be held this year if they can get enough from each house for a team it will be the only 'house' activity this year, even classes are given only by time and subject if you want to take the class you go with all the other houses our school robes this year have the Hogwarts crest on them only our ties show the house colors.

6 October 1998

Ron thinks Ginny and I are mental because we like the school better this year. We're still Gryffindors but everyone is nicer. Harry says everyone is nicer because everyone lost at least one person in the battle and they don't want history to repeat itself. It's been a month and I still haven't told Ron or Harry about Malfoy, neither has Ginny. He's different in the same way Ron's different, they've both grown up deep down Ron still gets ridiculously protective of Ginny and jealous of Harry for his wealth, although Ron's now working at the joke shop and he's a war hero money isn't exactly a problem for him anymore. He hasn't changed who is just his behavior. Ron's moved in with George now over the shop, and comes to visit us at school at least twice a week. Thursdays and Sundays are Harry's days off from training so they usually come up together. They both are coming to the Halloween feast; I hope it feels like old times. Our roommates have been great so far. The Hufflepuffs giggle a lot but are the easiest to get along with and share a room, Ginny and I have a room and Luna rooms with Astoria she's actually really sweet, nothing like I expected.

1 November 1998

Last night was very much like old times but better! I think Harry and Ron just come to visit because they miss the food here. Winky the house elf came and found us last night apparently her and Dobby were an item. She's going to have a baby elf and wants the baby to learn the 'proper' way to be an elf but needs to find a master for the baby otherwise if it's not contracted before birth the ministry will assign it a master since she and Dobby were both free her baby belongs to no family. She asked Harry if he would agree because she knows Dobby would be most pleased. HONESTLY does she not know Dobby he would be furious he'd want his child to be free? Harry agreed to take on both Winky and the baby for Dobby and he promised as soon as it was official he would then set the baby free too. Ron actually got upset by this Because Harry would technically own three house elves and just when I was ready to kiss him he said 'I still don't even have one' does Ron not realize I will never live with a slave. I don't know what he expects our married life to be like! I could go on for hours about this but Harry asked me for help so I'm going to the library.

9 December 1998

It took forever but I finally found what Harry wanted. I found a spell that can take wizard pictures and turn them into portraits it was hard to find. I think it was hidden on purpose because it can only be performed by a house elf. Its old elf magic, Kreacher hopefully can do it. Harry wants to give George and Mrs. Weasley a picture of Fred. I talked to Ginny about it we're taking a picture we found of the Potters, Remus, and Sirius for Harry. We're hoping to find one of Tonks and Remus for Teddy. Harry has also petitioned to have the portrait of Snape put back into the headmistress' office now that he's been able to explain just how extraordinary he was. Harry's still working on removing Mrs. Blacks' portrait he's been staying at Grimmauld place while he's training. Mrs. Weasley can't imagine having Christmas at the Burrow without Fred so Harry and Ginny offered Grimmauld place as the official Weasley family holiday headquarters. That's what Ron's calling it, it has plenty of rooms as we all start our own families, neither Harry nor Ginny want that to be their permanent home but Harry can't imagine selling it either. I think it will work out fine.

3 January 1999

Christmas was wonderful. Kreacher and Winky made Grimmauld place beautiful, the portraits were the perfect gift we heard Fred's laugh again and he even called George out on his depression. George seemed to improve almost immediately. The only trouble is that all pictures of Fred also had George in them so portrait George just sleeps since the real George is alive and portrait Fred throws things at him all day. Harry got Teddy a muggle child's gift finger paint…he's a little young yet and painted on Mrs. Black the paint covered her about half and muffled her voice and Teddy's monster he painted came to life. It must be some sort of enchantment on the canvas Harry's having a portrait of Dobby painted over it this week. Ron thought it weird but Harry pointed out that once him and Ginny start a family they will move to a real home and the elves will live at Grimmauld place in between the family gatherings so it makes more sense for it to be an elf portrait then a wizard. Ron and I announced our official engagement as did Harry and Ginny. Percy brought a girl named Audrey home to meet everyone he seems much happier, content with her. When Ginny and I returned to school we found a distraught Astoria. Her family announced her arranged marriage to Draco at their Christmas dinner; she doesn't know him at all, her family stayed out of the war never declaring allegiance to either side. They expect them to be married with two years of leaving school. Harry and Ginny are planning a two year engagement themselves. Luna brought Dandelion wine and we got drunk with Astoria while she cried her heart out about how she was supposed to be a Hufflepuff but begged the hat to put her in Slytherin like her sister.

15 February 1999

We all went to Hogsmead for a traditional Hogwarts Valentine's Day; it was nice to have a regular school experience. Astoria has decided after several letters back and forth with her family to stop fighting the inevitable. The war changed a lot of things mostly her family needed the Malfoy money and the Malfoys needed a reputable name. She figured at least they were giving her two years to get to know Draco; her sister had to marry Blaise Zambini in July the first Saturday after graduation. Astoria asked if the first couple times she hung out with Draco; could be in our suite so she wouldn't be alone with him. We couldn't exactly say no. I've now hung out with Draco Malfoy on three different nights he's essentially been quite nice, and I think he might actually have feelings for Astoria.

22 March 1999

We've now instituted dorm night where the six of us girls hang out together and complain about the men in our lives. Well, all but Luna she's in some long distance thing with some guy that sounds as crazy as she is. Hannah went on a date with Neville last month she's sweet I hope they work out. Neville and Harry are training together; I think Harry and Ginny set it up. Susan dates a lot of boys but she's not serious about anyone but she tells great stories. Draco now comes to our dorm Tuesdays and Saturdays so we see him just as much as we see Ron and Harry. We still haven't told them we're friends with the sworn enemy. I just don't think it's worth the fight.

27 April 1999

The school is almost completely back together the room of requirement still hasn't appeared. I have NEWTS in a months' time and Ginny has one last Quidditch match next month. Rumor has it that scouts are coming. There is also a dedication ceremony happening here on the anniversary of the battle Harry, Ron and I are each expected to give a speech.

3 May 1999

Yesterday was the hardest day in this past year. It seemed like everyone came, Harry and Draco shook hands Ron walked away. Teddy stayed attached to Harry I didn't realize he was spending so much time with them, when they go on their dates they must take Teddy he sat with Ginny while we were on stage. Andromeda and Narcissa also seemed to be warm towards each other. I think what we said today may one day be important so I took the boys speeches afterwards….

Ron's speech

_We all fought this war in our own ways, no one person did more than any other. We played our part in Dumbledore's plan. It is the names of the ones who gave all that should be spoken with reverent tones not ours. Not this golden trio nonsense the prophet writes everyday. They should run a story everyday on one person who died and what their life meant even the ones on Tom Riddles side, because they were someone's son, daughter, sister, brother, cousin, friend…no one cares where I take Hermione on a date or how many times Harry snogs my sister. Remember the ones we lost, remember in the end it was love that conquer that day._

I think I fell even more in love with Ron at that moment.

My speech next

_I love that Ron's speech was about the past, because mine is about the future. As we move forward from today I want to share with you all what I learned this year. This year we were not as divided by houses as in the past we were united as students of Hogwarts I roomed with two Hufflepuffs that I know I can call in 50 years and they will be by my side because they are loyal. I roomed with a Ravenclaw that although seems quite nuts at times is utterly brilliant, and a Slytherin who is so driven she held us together those first few weeks when we thought sharing a dorm would kill us. Let us move forward and not make the mistakes of Tom Riddle let's not judge based on blood status or house colors but on the choices we each made and what we learn from those choices Dumbledore always gave second chances and I will too._

Harry spoke last

_You may wonder why both Ron and Hermione called Voldemort by the name of Tom Riddle. I asked them to as I am now going to ask the wizarding world to do from here on out. Dumbledore said fearing his name gave it power I want to take away that power by doing what he feared most we will forget the name of Voldemort. We will remember the boy Tom Riddle who was unloved, abandoned and neglected his hate was not given to him at his birth it was taught to him by the reflection he saw in people that looked at him. I am starting a new children's home for wizard children Susan Bones has agreed to run the home we have many orphaned children after the war and we want them out of muggle children homes so they never experience the cruelty that Tom Riddle did or in turn commit cruel acts on muggle children. Draco Malfoy has graciously agreed to help fund this endeavor of mine and there is also an account set up at Gringotts for anyone wishing to donate. Time is also greatly appreciated. The final thing I wish to speak of today is Severus Snape I know several of you still do not understand what reason he would have risked everything to betray Tom Riddle. I will keep his secret only because that was his wish but believe when I say he did not want to kill Dumbledore, it was a necessary action and Dumbledore would have died before the start of the next school year. Severus Snape had to walk a very fine line to protect students here at the school and maintain his cover. I will hang his portrait in the school today where it belongs. I will also add Dobby's name to the memorial stone he was a free house elf who saved my life several times and deserves to be on that wall, I also have a portrait of him to hang in the school today I ask to hang it outside the great hall so he may watch over all the future students._

29 June 1999

My Hogwarts days are over. Ginny was offered a spot on the Hollyhead Harpies, Luna is going on some expedition with her boyfriend, Neville is going to be an Auror, Hannah got a job at the leaky cauldron, Susan moves into the children's home in two weeks, Astoria has developed feelings for Draco I wish them happiness, and I am going to work at the ministry to write laws to protect house elves and other magical creatures. Well that's my goal I start my internship in two weeks. Harry will also be an Auror and Ron will be joining him. George isn't quite his old self but he is back at work and Lee is sticking around to help. George also gave Ron part ownership in the store for keeping it going when he couldn't. The plan for the school is the second through sixth years returning will go to the dorm rooms like it's always been but first years will now use the suites for their first year. To promote inter house unity they will not be sorted until second year after they've gotten to know everyone in their year.


End file.
